


JEMBATAN (Antara Kau dan Aku)

by Novirp13



Category: 304th Study Room (Web Comic), 四月は君の嘘 | Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso | Your lie in April
Genre: Angst, Dan fanfic ini dulunya dibuat sebagai ajang lomba, Drama, FANFIC LAMA, Jadinya genrenya parodi, Parody, nama Kaori juga saya samarkan menjadi Kaoru
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novirp13/pseuds/Novirp13
Summary: Juna berseru, 'persetan dengan ini' dan pergi dari rumah, tak peduli akan panggilan kedua orang tua. Ketika ia berteduh dari hujan lebat, Disanalah ia bertemu dengan'nya'





	JEMBATAN (Antara Kau dan Aku)

**Author's Note:**

> FANFIC LAMA BUATAN SAYA YANG DITEMUKAN PERNAH DIUOPLOAD DI SUATU TEMPAT. TYPO DAN KURANG TELITI DALAM DESKRIPSI ADALAH BUKTI BAHWA DULUNYA SAYA SAMA AMATIRNYA DENGAN PENULIS FANFIC PEMULA—dan sekarang pun masih perlu banyak peningkatan—SO PLEASE KEEP THE FLAME TO MINIMUM :D
> 
> Fanfic ini dulunya ditulis sebagai ajang lomba fanfic webtoon dan dibuat sebelum terbongkarnya kasus penipuan author kepada pembacanya. Jadi, daripada flame ke saya yang dulunya hanya pembaca—saya bahkan g tau soal kasusnya sebelum beritanya benar-benar udah viral waktu itu. Stop baca webtoonnya sekitaran awal season 2 karena saya merasa ceritanya udah mulai...terlalu dramatis (lol)—jikalau review, mohon review cerita buatan saya dan bukan webtoon aslinya. Kalau g mau nganggep ini webtoon 304, bayangin karakternya dari webtoon lain aja, toh cerita ini juga crossover parody ama anime kok wkwk

Arjuna Wira Atmadja, atau biasa dipanggil Juna, menggoyang-goyangkan rambutnya yang basah gegara hujan deras tanpa kira seraya meremas baju yang kian detik kian menempel bagaikan kulit kedua. Sial sekali dirinya. Sudah dimarahi habis-habisan oleh orang tua karena keasyikan menggambar fanart game terakhir yang ia mainkan padahal masih dalam masa pembelajaran olimpiade fisika, dirinya bersikukuh untuk tak mempedulikan mereka yang hanya peduli prestasi akademis dan pergi secara terhormat (baca : kabur) dari rumah, buku sketsa masih terapit dalam ketiak. Dan akhirnya malah kehujanan karena tak sempat memeriksa prakiraan cuaca ataupun membawa payung-dengan motif waifu twin-tail pirang tersayang.

Ia mengendus kesal. Memang apa salahnya, toh dia masih bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna tanpa harus susah payah. Kehidupannya, ya kehidupannya. Mereka, yang berharap mendapatkan peringkat pertama dalam prestasi angka namun gagal dan sekarang malah mewariskan impian egois mereka pada anak satu-satunya, tak patut merecoki kehidupan nan damai milik si mahasiswa mungil kuliah elit.

(Juna akan balas dendam. Mereka yang telah menghancurkan karya-karya artistik sembari berkata "kertas apa ini? Sampah!", ia akan balik melakukan hal yang sama;mendapatkan semua piagam penghargaan neraka hitung-hitungan dan berkata "kertas apa ini? Sampah!" dan merobeknya hingga serpihan-serpihan kecil. Senjata makan tuan itu memang senjata terampuh bagi orang-orang yang terlalu nyaman di strata teratas, tanpa menyadari bahwa dunia selalu berputar.)

"Um...permisi?"

Juna tersentak kaget, tanpa sadar melonjak tinggi bagaikan anak kucing ketakutan. Leher berputar cepat **—** ia yakin ia mendengar suara tulang bergeser saking cepatnya ia menoleh ke asal suara **—** sebelum kedua manik hitam dibarengi kantung mata berlapis terbuka lebar.

Di hadapannya berdiri seorang gadis cantik. Rambut pirang ikal terurai hingga punggung, berterbangan begitu indah bagaikan ombak menderu pantai. Bibir mungil merona yang pas sekali di pipi  _chubby_  bersapukan debu merah merona. Kedua bola kaca biru cerah menatapnya dalam, Juna merasa ia sedang terbang di langit biru indah tanpa awan. Begitu jernih, begitu cantik.

Juna  _terpesona_.

"Um...halo?" Lagi, Juna tersadarkan dari lamunan. Mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali guna menghilangkan efek ilusi visual **—** cahaya dari surga berkilauan, menambah kesan malaikat pada figur sang gadis **—** ia mengangkat alis, memberi isyarat bisu untuknya melanjutkan berbicara. Si gadis tersenyum, serasa menyodorkan sapu tangan bermotifkan bunga musim semi kepada mahasiswa Binusvi ternama, "ini, silahkan pakai. Setidaknya keringkan buku sketsamu."

Mulut masih sedikit terngaga, Juna menerima sapu tangan **—** wanginya harum sekali, ia tersipu **—** menatap dengan bola kaca hitam tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Samar-samar Juna menyadari dia tersenyum tipis kepada dia anak tunggal sebelum kembali menatap titik-titik air yang masih setia awan muntahkan pada permukaan bumi provinsi Riau.

 _Awkward_ , Juna akui itu.

Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menghapus air yang menjatuhi permukaan buku sketsa terlapiskan plastik manila (Juna berterima kasih pada kebiasaan dalam memberikan penjagaan dua kali lipat lebih pada barang kesayangan. Ia harap air tak merembes masuk dan merusak semua karya-karya tangan harta karunnya) menggunakan selembar kain milik seorang **—** _oh my god!_ **—** gadis. Tanpa tahu harus berkata apa, ia hanya bisa berdiri di sana, sedikit-sedikit mengintip dari balik poni demi memaku tiap detail si baik hati yang ia temui di depan mini-market 24 jam.

( _Cantik_ seperti kali pertama mata itu menangkap gambarannya, Juna  _tenggelam_ dalam keindahan itu)

"Um..." giliran Juna yang mencoba menarik perhatian, menunduk cepat ketika manik biru muda kembali memusatkan perhatian pekat padanya. Tanpa sadar, ia memainkan topi kupluk kuping kucing yang terselip di saku belakang tuk menjaga agar tetap kering. Lidah merah muda mengitari sekitar bibir sebelum berkata, "kau suka bermain harpa?"

 _Man!_ Tak bisakah ia mencari topik pembicaraan yang jawabannya tidak sejelas itu?!

Ia mengerjap mata sekali sebelum, lagi, tersenyum ( _sumpah_ , tarikan bibir tipis itu benar-benar  _menyegarkan_ ) Dan menarik harpa mini (dan bukankah ia semakin mirip dengan bidadari surga?) dari ikat pinggang kulit warna coklat, begitu kontras dengan alat musik keemasan tersebut. Ia mengangguk, "suaranya merdu, membantuku tenang ketika lagi stress. Mungkin sama sepertimu saat sedang menggambar."

_Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?_

Mungkin Juna tak sengaja mengatakannya secara keras atau mungkin memang mimik wajah menggambarkan pertanyaan spontan tersebut secara blak-blakkan, dirinya tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab, "buku sketsamu?"

Oh, ternyata begitu. Tanpa perlu dijelaskan lebih jauh, ia mengerti. Dan itu membuat Juna malu sendiri. Dikala dirinya sedang mencoba untuk memikirkan topik pembicaraan lain, sebuah mobil sedan putih melintas di depan mini market tempat mereka berteduh. Kaca hitam kelam turun dengan halus, menampakkan seorang lelaki umur kepala dua berpakaian butler **—** ingat dari game sebelumnya yang ia mainkan **—** dimana ia menilikkan mata abu-abu tersebut padanya sebelum beralih pada gadis di samping Juna. Si pelayan berniat untuk keluar mobil, namun satu tangan terangkat dari perempuan surai pirang menghentikannya dan ia beralih tuk menatap ke depan, kedua tangan terbalut sarung tangan putih melingkari setir mobil.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Suara merdu itu lagi terdengar, dan menyadarkan Juna dari lamunan tak berujung. Satu senyum menawan untuk kali terakhir, ia membuka pintu belakang mobil dan berujar, "senang berbicara denganmu."

Sebelum pintu menjeblak tertutup dan deru mobil melaju pergi terdengar jelas dari bilik tirai hujan.

Juna mengerjapkan mata sekali. Dua kali. Sapu tangan setengah basah masih tergenggam pada jari jemari pucat terkotorkan debu pensil.

"Yang barusan itu...apa?"

* * *

Juna menatap kertas penghargaan dari lomba fisika kecil-kecilan yang diadakan Binusvi guna menaikkan derajat sekolah. Padahal kepala sekolah bisa memilih Dirga yang jelas menjadi juara satu seluruh materi hitungan dari sekian ribu anak yang menjamah universitas terkenal nan agung ini. Mungkin ia sudah bosan dengan murid itu-itu saja atau dirinya merasa ingin iseng saja, beliau pun memilih Juna. Memang ia bisa mengerjakan semua angka rumit tak terjangkau otak mahasiswa pas-pasan gampang saja, tapi tetap saja Juna merasa geram.

Lama kelamaan impian kedua orang tuanya kan terkabul dan Juna tak bisa balas dendam.

Tidak, ia bisa. Dengan banyaknya penghargaan yang didaptakan, rasa sakit hati orang tuanya akan bertambah dua kali lipat.

Tapi tetap saja itu tak mengubah kenyataan bahwa Juna terlihat sebagai mahasiswa teladan yang patuh perintah.

Dengan satu hentakan kasar, piagam tersebut ia masukkan paksa pada tas satu tali hingga lecek, tak mempedulikan betapa banyak orang yang ingin membawa pulang penghargaan tersebut dan menyumpah Juna akan sifat remeh temeh itu. Ia mengeratkan topi kupluk abu-abu bertuliskan inisial nama dan berjalan berlawanan arah dari rumah tempat ia tinggal. Si surai coklat tua itu tak ingin pulang dulu untuk beberapa jam kedepan, sudah pasti mereka mendengar prestasinya yang lain dari si buncit pendek (tidak, Juna tidak sedang membicarakan dirinya sendiri.  _Please_ , untuk ukuran orang yang sudah bisa memberi gaji dan punya anak istri, ia terlihat seperti babi gemuk kelebihan makan) kepala sekolah dan bersiap membanjirinya dengan kata selamat dan senyum palsu yang sudah dipoles beberapa tahun belakangan.

Tanpa sadar kedua kaki itu mengantarnya ke taman sepi. Mendapati bangku kayu panjang tanpa penghuni dibawah rerimbunan pohon, Juna segera menyamankan bokong sekali duduk. Helaan napas terdengar **—** akhir-akhir ini ia sering menghela napas, seperti orang yang terlalu stress dan lama-lama akan muncul kerutan di dahinya **—** ia memejamkan mata, menyembunyikan bola kaca legam dari sinar mentari terik.

Mungkin tanpa ia sadari, dirinya tertidur. Karena detik berikut (setelah dicek jam tangan bergambarkan anime favorit, ternyata waktu sudah berjalan selama dua jam setengah) kelopak mata perlahan terbuka, sementara telinga menangkap lantunan lagu merdu entah dari mana. Kepala ia tolehkan kiri kanan, membuat surai hitam melambai melawan gravitasi. Tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, tepat di balik pepohonan rimbun, helaian rambut pirang bergoyang terbawa angin senja. Dan Juna kembali  _terkesiap_.

Menyadari bahwa ia, orang yang tengah memainkan harpa mini amat gemulai, adalah gadis yang ia temui tiga hari lalu.

Jika ditanya lagi di kemudian hari, Juna akan menampis pernyataan bahwa ia terpukau akan tarikan benang putih dari alat musik sang gadis. Daripada itu, ia akan menjelaskan bahwa kakinya membantah perintah dimana ia ingin tetap bersantai dan memiliki niat tersendiri tuk meregangkan otot ketika tertidur dalam posisi kurang nyaman, berjalan perlahan agar tak mengangetkan si pirang dan menonton permainannya dari jauh.

Detik berganti menit, angin siang berubah menjadi angin sore. Ia si pemain harpa masih menikmati permainan solonya sendiri.

Sebelum mendadak ia berhenti. Dan setitik air  _jatuh_ membasahi pipi.

Juna mengerjap. Apakah hanya perasaannya saja atau ia memang menangis? Juna tak bisa meyakinkan diri gegara sekali ia berkedip, air mata itu menghilang. Dan disaat yang bersamaan, mendapati bola kaca cerah bak langit tanpa awan  _menangkap_ miliknya yang kelam.

"Ah, kamu." Gadis itu juga mengingat dirinya, mungkin, karena tak lama ia tersenyum. Menyimpan harpa kecil di balik ikat pinggang khusus sebelum melangkahkan kaki terbalut sepatu hak tebal (bagaimana bisa ia mengenakan sepatu seperti itu sementara tempatnya berpijak begitu pejal? Juna tak paham dengan wanita) ke tempat duduk  _impromptu_  Juna, berupa batu besar berselimutkan lumut, "apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Ia mendadak terkejut, telapak tangan menutupi bibir mungil seraya debu pink tersapu di pipi putih susu, "jangan-jangan...kau menontonku bermain harpa tadi?"

Terlalu kaget dengan plot yang mendadak bergerak maju, Juna hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia menangkupkan wajah dengan kedua tangan kini, telinga terlihat semakin merah seraya mengeluarkan suara seperti hewan tercekik, "kukira tidak ada siapa-siapa, ternyata ada orang." Yaah...tempat Juna beristirahat tadi memang susah ditilik dari sudut pandang si gadis, "ya ampun...memalukan sekali! Kau pasti berpikir permainannku jelek kan?"

"Tidak, aku **—** "

"Daripada itu!" Mendadak ia berseru, jelas-jelas ingin mengganti topik pembicaraan. Mengapa ia mesti malu? Menurut Juna musik yang dilantunkan sangat indah. Walau Juna bukan pakar soal musik jadi pendapatnya mungkin tak bisa memuaskan dia si pemain harpa, "aku belum mendapatkan namamu. Namaku Kaoru Miyazawa. Salam kenal."

Juna **—** mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia sering sekali melamun sih? Sungguh tidak  _cool_! **—** salah tingkah ketika ia **—** Kaoru. Namanya Kaoru **—** tersenyum seraya tangan menjulur ke hadapan, jelas-jelas tengah menanti jawaban. Ia menggaruk leher punggung yang tak gatal dan menerima jabatan tangan tersebut, "Arjuna Wira Atmadja. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku J-Juna..."

"Juna, nama yang keren. Terdengar seperti nama seorang pahlawan." Selama ini Juna akan marah jika ada yang mensandingkan namanya seperti itu, tapi entah kenapa giliran Kaoru yang melakukannya, ia tersipu malu, "apa kau sudah menyelesaikan gambar yang kau buat tempo hari?"

Seperti kata orang, wajahnya sama dengan buku mudah dibaca. Atau memang wanita memiliki insting begitu hebat mengalahkan anjing terpintar sekalipun (bukan berarti Juna menyamakan mereka dengan hewan berbulu, bukan. Maaf jika ia salah dalam memilih kumpulan kalimat, tapi Juna memang kurang bisa bersosialisasi dengan lawan jenis tanpa terbata-bata) Kaoru berujar sebelum Juna bisa menuturkan satu huruf pun, "kau keluar diwaktu hujan karena sedang mencari inspirasi? Atau setidaknya itulah kesan yang kudapat."

Juna memperhatikan Kaoru, yang kini telah berdiri bersandar pada batang pohon pinus dengan satu kaki melipati kaki lain, sebelum berkata **—** atau bergumam. Juna merasa suaranya seakan hilang dibalik kicauan burung dan gemeresak dedaunan hijau, "belum."

"Eh? Bukankah kau bisa menyelesaikannya setelah sekolah usai?"

"Tak ada waktu." Juna menjawab singkat.

Tak mungkin ia mengatakan pada orang asing **—** yang sudah tak terlalu asing karena kini ia tahu namanya **—** bahwa orang tuanya melarang sesuatu yang mereka anggap hanyalah hobi penyita waktu, kan?

Kesunyian menerpa mereka berdua, angin sore mencium kulit berwarna masing-masing dengan mesra, membuat Juna yang hanya mengenakan seragam putih tanpa jas mengigil kedinginan.

"Kau tahu...ada banyak rintangan menghalangi impian kita tuk terwujud." Kaoru mendadak bicara, bola kaca biru muda menatap langit berwarna sama, "kadang orang tua yang tak mengizinkan, atau kesehatan yang tak mendukung, atau juga kemalasan dalam diri masing-masing yang menjadi tembok bata tinggi."

"Tapi semua itu bisa kauhancurkan dengan keinginan kuat."

Kaoru duduk di atas tumpukan daun kering, harpa mini tergeletak di atas paha sementara jari jemari gemulai memetik tiap benang tanpa sadar, menghasilkan melodi sendu yang cocok sekali dengan suasana alami taman kota liar namun memberikan kesan nyaman.

"Jadi...jangan ragu untuk menggapai cita-citamu ya." Ia tersenyum (begitu  _menawan_ , begitu  _berkilau_ , bagaikan  _malaikat_ ), "sekolahlah yang rajin, tunjukkan pada mereka bahwa kau berbakat! Kakak akan terus mendukungmu!"

.

.

.

Jangan bilang barusan dia...

.

.

"Aku...mahasiswa."

" _EEH?_ Sudah kuliah?"

* * *

 

Sejak saat itu, mereka berdua sering bertemu di taman tempat kali pertama konser kecil-kecilan Kaoru diadakan.

* * *

 

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini sapu tanganmu. Maaf baru kukembalikan."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kau simpan saja, aku sudah beli yang baru."

"Tidak bisa, ini punyamu. Aku tak pantas menerimanya."

"Ayolah, Juna. Anggap saja itu hadiah dariku."

"...sapu tangan dengan motif bunga untuk hadiah seorang lelaki?"

Kaoru tertawa.

* * *

 

"Hei, Juna. Bagaimana kalau kau menggambarku?"

"Hmm? Malas."

"Ayolah! Kau ingin jadi pelukis kan?"

"Ilustrator. Atau animator."

"Terserah deh. Intinya kau ingin menggambar. Jadi, cepat gambar aku!"

"Kalau kau membayarku, mungkin aku mau."

"Iya deh, iya. Aku tahu menggambar itu sulit, tapi yang murah ya."

"500.000 saja."

"MAHAL! Kau tega, Juna!"

Juna terkekeh.

* * *

 

"Kau tak perlu membuang waktumu hanya untuk bertemu denganku, kau tahu. Kau tak seharusnya bolos kursus."

"Wa **—** bagaimana kau tahu aku ada kursus hari ini?!"

"Tasmu? Penuh dengan buku tebal yang sama sekali berbeda dengan buku kuliah yang biasa kau bawa."

"...kau perhatian juga ternyata. Manis sekali."

"AP **—** _tidak!_  Tentu saja tidak!"

* * *

 

"Ayolah Juna. Sekali saja!"

"Tidak."

"Kumohon?"

"Tidak."

"Please?"

" _Tidak._  Hei, apa yang **—** jangan menatapku dengan mata memelas seperti itu. Uurgh! Baiklah, baiklah! Aku menyerah."

Kaoru berseru kegirangan, sementara Juna menghela napas panjang seraya mengeluarkan buku sketsa dan pensil tumpul, siap sedia tuk menggambar sang gadis yang masih asyik mencari pose bagus untuk ditangkap dalam sketsa hitam mahasiswa Binusvi.

* * *

 

Mereka berdua berteduh dari hujan yang mendadak menderu kencang, membasahi tiap sudut kota tanpa ampun di bawah rumah kayu tingkat beserta seluncuran tempat anak-anak bermain di taman. Juna beruntung ia menggunakan baju lebih tebal dari biasa, karena hujan di bulan ini bahkan melebihi AC yang diset 18 derajat rendahnya. Sementara Kaoru sendiri asyik mengumpulkan kerikil berbagai macam ukuran sebelum ditumpuk menjadi sebuah menara, menantang diri sendiri sejauh mana kumpulan batu tak karuan bentuk bisa bertahan.

Ia benar-benar bosan sepertinya.

"Hei, Juna." Dan kesunyian **—** jika kau tidak menghitung air yang menjatuhi atap besi dan menimbulkan tarikan suara tinggi **—** itu sendiri Kaoru pecahkan, "kau ingat hari pertama kita bertemu waktu itu?"

Juna mengangguk.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Juna?" Yang ditanya mengangkat alis, secara gestur memberitahu apa maksud dari pertanyaan Kaoru tersebut, "bagaimana menurutmu dengan hujan?"

Juna berdeham, mengatupkan dagu pada pertemuan jempol dan jari telunjuk, otak encer mencari jawaban pertanyaan sepele yang entah mengapa sangat Kaoru pentingkan, "...tak suka." Setelah beberapa menit ia memutar otak, Juna menjawab, "soalnya kalau aku sedang pulang dan mendadak hujan seperti waktu itu, bukuku bisa basah semua. Merepotkan sekali untuk mengeringkannya lagi."

Kaoru mengangguk-angguk, tanda mengerti. Setidaknya dari sudut pandang orang awam, Juna menyimpulkan, ketika menyadari apa arti di balik cahaya yang terpancar pada manik biru muda. Juna menggeser posisi berdiri, memandang Kaoru lekat-lekat menantikan jawaban versi si gadis pirang penyuka melody sendu. Kaoru meletakkan satu batu kerikil lagi, sebelum menara yang ia buat selama sepuluh menit roboh seketika, memancing teriakan tertahan dan helaan napas kecewa. Ia membuka bibir merah muda merona, dan kalimat yang keluar selanjutnya membingungkan Juna, "menurutku, hujan adalah sebuah jembatan."

"Jembatan bagi dua orang yang terpisah jauh untuk saling bertemu." Ia memainkan surai demi surai, menjaganya kering dari terjangan hujan tak berperasaan (menurut Juna, karena sepertinya Kaoru tak berpendapat demikian), "seperti pertemuan kita di hari itu. Hujan membuatmu berteduh di mini market. Hujan juga membuatku tak bisa kemana-mana sebelum jemputanku datang."

"Aku tak punya orang tua. Mereka meninggal dalam perjalanan dinas luar dan Edward merawatku sejak aku masih umur 5 tahun. Mungkin sudah takdir, atau mungkin juga hanya kebetulan semata yang bahkan Tuhan sendiri tak bisa tebak." Ia berdiri, mengeluarkan harpa dari ikat pinggang kulit dan berjalan menuju terpaan hujan, meyakinkan pendapat Juna bahwa Kaoru benar menyukai hujan. Jari mulai menari, melodi indah mulai meniti, "tapi pertemuan singkat itu..."

"Merupakan kenangan  _terindah_ bagiku. _"_

.

Napas Juna  _tertahan_.

.

Kaoru memetik benang tipis bagaikan sutra, begitu lembut, begitu  _halus_. Figur berputar di bawah titik air dingin musim kemarau, rambut pirang melambai gemulai,  _dress_ putih mengkilat membuat wajah susu semakin bening. Untuk kali kedua, Juna  _terpesona_.

.

_Bagaikan malaikat._

.

.

Malaikat patah sayap yang  _jatuh_ dari khayangan, ketika sosok indah itu  _tersungkur_ , harpa mini terlempar jauh.

.

_"KAORU!"_

Juna menghempaskan buku sketsa ke atas tanah berlumpur.

"Kaoru, Kaoru!" Si lelaki tunggal itu tak peduli air hujan menusuk kulit pucat, menikam bagaikan pisau belati. Yang ada di hadapannya hanyalah Kaoru, gadis pirang cantik yang bibir merona kini terkotorkan cairan kental merah menyala, sinar mentari yang biasa terpantul di manik kaca seindah langit redup seolah lampu habis garansi. Juna menyamankan kepala itu di atas paha miliknya, tangan mengenggam erat jari jemari-pucat, berkeringat,  _dingin_ , "Kaoru, bertahanlah!"

"J-Juna..." Kaoru terbatuk, darah memercik sebagian kerah baju Juna **—** tapi sang empunya tak peduli, "...dah..."

.

_"...bertemu denganmu itu...sungguh indah..."_

_._

_._

_._

Buku gambar menghamparkan sketsa sang gadis sedang tersenyum amat rupawan.

* * *

 

 _Bip bip,_  bunyi elektrokardiogram menggema di ruang putih bersih. Kerai dengan warna senada mengayun tertiup angin yang memutuskan tuk berhembus. Cahaya matahari redup tertutup awan menerangi ranjang tinggi, menerangi sosok pucat surai keemasan terbaring lemah dengan tabung oksigen melingkari kepala hingga mulut dan hidung.

 _Dan_ Juna. Juna duduk  _disana_ , topi kupluk yang biasa dikenakan guna menahan rambut hitam berantakan terlupakan. Bibir pucat tertarik ke atas membentuk senyuman tipis, terlihat sungguh dipaksakan ketika mata kembar itu (yang awalnya kelam lalu bersinar dengan cahaya tersembunyi ketika Kaoru datang) menatap hampa.

"Hei, Kaoru." (Suaranya serak, tapi demi Kaoru **—** akhir-akhir ini semuanya demi Kaoru, gadis yang ia temui di mini market kala itu **—** Juna akan tersenyum. Ia akan menahan rasa sakit melihat teman (teman...bisakah ia memiliki hubungan dengan Kaoru  _lebih_ dari teman?) satu-satunya diam tanpa pergerakan kecuali napas naik turun). Juna mengeluarkan buku sketsa dari balik tas satu tali, "hari ini  _mood_ ku sedang baik lo. Kamu mau aku gambar?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Walaupun kau menolak, aku akan tetap menggambarmu." Pensil tergenggam di tangan kanan gemetar, "soalnya..."

.

" _Kau cantik sih_."

.

.

.

Hari itu Juna pulang, meninggalkan gambar seorang malaikat yang sedang memainkan harpa indah di atas meja kecil rumah sakit.

* * *

 

"Hei Kaoru. Kemarin aku pergi ke taman bermain Shibuya, tempat yang sangat ingin kau kunjungi tapi tak ada waktu itu lo." Juna membuka buku sketsa, mempertontokan gambaran sketsa mewah taman bermain penuh dengan orang lalu lalang kepada Kaoru (ah, betapa kangennya Juna pada mata biru cerah itu), "wahananya banyak yang seru."

Tangan terkepal, senyum dipaksakan **—** entah sejak kapan ia mulai terbiasa dengan topeng kedua ini. Seharusnya ia orang yang blak-blakan, mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiran langsung saja, "kapan-kapan kita kesana ya?"

* * *

 

"Kaoru, hari ini ulang tahunmu kan? Aku punya hadiah untukmu." Di kedua tangan Juna, tergenggam kado berbungkuskan bintang di galaxy lengkap dengan pita berwarna kuning cerah. Perlahan tutup ia buka, memperlihatkan sebuah harpa mini berukiran akar rambat melekuk-lekuk cantik, warna emas berkilau tersorot cahaya matahari (alat musik yang sangat cocok untuk gadis secantik Kaoru).

"Kemarin aku pergi ke toko musik langgananmu dan meminta  _custom_ harpa ini." Diletakkan barang yang disebut di bawah jemari Kaoru, "hanya satu-satunya lo. Kau bisa memainkannya sambil menyombongkan bahwa harpa ini dibuat khusus untukmu. Bagaimana, kau suka?"

Tak ada suara.

(Juna tahu.  _Juna tahu_ )

(Tapi tetap saja itu  _sakit_ )

"Aku ingin mendengar permainanmu lagi. Jadi kumohon..."

Air menetes. Satu, dua, sebelum menderu deras tanpa perlawanan.

Hujan ya?

Hujan  _kan_? Soalnya mata Juna  _kabur_.

.

_"menurutku, hujan adalah sebuah jembatan."_

.

Juna  _benci_ hujan.  _Benci_.

.

_"...bertemu denganmu itu...sungguh indah..."_

_._

Air mata menderu deras, gigi bergemeretak, tangan terkepal erat, "...kumohon..." suara tercekat.

"... _kumohon sadarlah..._ "

.

Tapi Juna juga  _suka_ hujan.

* * *

 

_Kenapa?_

.

"Kerja jantung pasien makin menurun! Cepat panggil dokter!"

.

_Kenapa?_

.

"Dok, Kaoru..." mata itu sangat putus asa, "apa Kaoru baik-baik saja?"

.

_Kenapa?_

.

Dokter itu hanya diam, kacamata bulat menutupi ekspresi suram penuh penyesalan. Seraya menggeleng lemah, ia berucap, "maafkan aku."

.

_Kenapa?_

.

Harpa mungil jatuh berdenting.

.

 _Kenapa kau harus_ pergi  _meninggalkanku?_   _Kaoru!_

* * *

 

Juna tak bisa berkumpul bersama orang-orang yang menganggap Kaoru berharga di kerumunan peziarah itu. Dengan baju hitam kelam (amat cocok dengan warna bola kaca, amat  _cocok_ dengan suasana hati diri di kala itu) ia berdiri bergeming, harpa pemberiannya kepada Kaoru (tak akan dimainkan,  _tak akan pernah bisa_ dimainkan lagi) tergenggam asal-asalan pada jemari pucat tak bernyawa. Dirinya tak kuasa menahan perih, kaki berputar dan bersiap tuk melangkah pergi.

Sebelum berhenti ketika melihat seorang butler, butler Kaoru, sedang menunggu di depan pintu masuk pemakaman.

"Edward...kan?" Bibir mengata, dan yang ditanya mengangguk, "kenapa kau ada disini"  _dan tidak bersama Kaoru disaat terakhirnya?_ Ingin ia berkata, tapi memilih untuk tak berbicara.

Edward tak mengeluarkan satu kata. Yang dilakukan adalah merogoh saku jas, dan dari balik sana ia mempersembahkan sebuah amplop berwarna merah muda (warna yang  _disukai_ Kaoru) kepada Juna yang terperangah, "nona Kaoru menitipkannya padaku. Ia bilang untuk menyerahkan ini kepada tuan Juna ketika..."

Namun Edward langsung bungkam, tak melanjutkan kalimat yang terpotong setengah. Tanpa dituturkan pun, Juna tahu apa yang ingin ia katakan.  _Ketika dirinya telah tiada._  Dan belati yang menusuk hati kian perih ketika Juna menyadari kenyataan bahwa Kaoru tahu, tahu bahwa ia tak bisa hidup lama.

( _Lalu mengapa Kaoru tega memberinya harapan?_ )

Menggunakan tangan gemetar ia menerimanya, menerima surat terakhir dari Kaoru untuknya. Suara kertas gemerisik menandakan bahwa kertas itu masih baru, terawat rapi dan bisa melukai kulit jika tak hati-hati. Otaknya yang encer biasa berpikir meski dalam keadaan krisis sekalipun. Meski begitu, meski hal-hal sepele berkecamuk dalam pikiran itu, ia masih dapat membaca tulisan berlekuk indah milik Kaoru. Sangat jelas walau terhalang kalbu.

.

_Untuk Juna_

_Jika kau menerima surat ini, artinya aku sudah pergi ke tempat ibu dan ayahku berada._

_Pertama-tama aku ingin minta maaf. Maaf karena tak memberitahumu. Maaf karena meninggalkanmu. Maaf karena telah membuatmu kesepian._

_Tapi dokter memvonisku, bahwa hidupku sudah tidak lama lagi. Sejak dari kecil, jantungku sudah lemah. Alasan ayah dan ibuku pergi dinas luar adalah untuk mencari pengobatan agar aku bisa hidup lebih lama, bisa hidup hingga menggapai impianku dan menikah lalu mempunyai anak, itulah yang Edward katakan padaku._

_Aku depresi, kau tahu. Ketika menyadari bahwa bahkan aku tak bisa melewati masa remaja dengan tenang. Aku sudah pasrah, tak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan orang lagi, tak ingin dekat dengan orang lagi, karena tahu suatu hari aku akan tiada._

_Tapi di hari itu, aku bertemu denganmu._

_Saat kali pertama ku melihatmu, wajahmu begitu suram. Kau terlihat seperti orang yang berkecukupan, punya teman, orang tua, tapi hatimu tertutup. Kau tak tersenyum, merasa bahwa dunia meninggalkan beban berat di pundak mungilmu itu. Mengingatkanku akan diriku._

_Dan karena itulah aku ingin mengenalmu._

_Hari-hari yang kita lalui begitu indah. Kau tersenyum, dan aku tersenyum. Kau juga tertawa, dan aku ikut tertawa. Kita menjalani hari seolah tak ada beban, seolah waktu terhenti dan alam bersedia untuk menemani kita kapanpun dimanapun. Dan itu membuatku lupa, membuatku lupa bahwa takdir tidak sebaik itu._

_Aku tak ingin pergi, Juna._

.

Apa ini? Seperti bekas tetesan air mata.

Ah...Kaoru menangis.

.

_Mengapa takdir begitu kejam? Ketika akhirnya aku merelakan kehidupanku yang singkat, ia mempertemukanku denganmu. Mempertemukanku dengan lelaki suram yang ternyata jenaka penuh senda gurau. Ingin aku mengutuk, ingin aku menyumpah, ingin aku berseru kencang bahwa aku masih berkeinginan tuk hidup. Karena kau cahayaku, Juna._

_Cahaya yang menerangi gelapnya dunia sempit tempatku bernaung._

_Tapi aku tak ingin membelenggumu, tak ingin menahanmu dalam kenangan masa lalu-kenangan yang kutahu indah tapi begitu menyakitkan, begitu memuakkan. Aku menyukaimu, Juna. Jadi kumohon._

_Lupakanlah aku._

.

.

Awan berubah gelap. Satu air mata menetes membasahi kertas yang, di bagian ujung surat dipenuhi bercak sama, tersamarkan oleh gerimis perlahan menghujani bumi.

"Kau...egois, Kaoru..." Juna menangis. Figur jatuh di atas rerumputan. Badai semakin deras. Namun yang dilakukan Juna hanya duduk disana, memeluk surat Kaoru bagaikan satu-satunya pelampung penyelamat di lautan luas, tak mempedulikan Edward yang masih berdiri disana, kepala tertunduk dan tubuh gemetar. Alam bagaikan ikut bersedih menemani si lelaki bergolongan darah B, mencoba menutupi tangisan deras anak tunggal. Meski yang ditolong menolak keras, terus mengeluarkan tetesan bak air terjun hingga kantung yang menampung habis dan suara tersendat sajalah yang tersisa, "kau egois...Kaoru. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakanmu?"

.

.

" _Kalau aku sendiri juga menyukaimu?_ "

* * *

 

Hujan itu bagaikan jembatan.

Mereka ada untuk mempertemukan dua orang yang terpisah.

Dan hujan itu bagaikan jembatan.

Mereka ada untuk mempersilahkan mereka yang sudah seharusnya pergi.

Meninggalkan mereka yang tertinggal untuk menjalani petualangan yang lain.

* * *

 

Juna, bersama air mata mengalir deras, melepas Gear VR berwarna silver dari lingkaran kepala. Mata terpejam dan tangan terkepal erat, ia berkata, "setelahnya, sang lelaki memenuhi impian untuk menjadi seorang pelukis, dengan karya  _masterpiece_  yang berjudul 'Malaikat Pemain Harpa.' Sungguh kisah yang indah~"

Sementara Reihan Rizaski, biasa dipanggil Reihan, berdiri disana dengan mata sebulat bola ping pong dan mulut menganga lebar.

_"JADI SEMUA KISAH MENGHARUKAN ITU CUMA GAME?"_

* * *

 

**TAMAT**

* * *

 

**Tambahan #1**

Benedict Elliot Johansson, atau Bejo panggilan lokalnya, memasang paras se _poker face_ mungkin ketika ia melihat Juna di depan mini market terdekat, alat  _gaming_ **—** Gear VR kalau tak salah ia berkata **—** melekat setengah wajah, dua kontroler digerakkan kiri kanan dan mulut bergerak seolah sedang bicara.

"...in harpa?" Bejo samar-samar mendengar ia berkata.

Ia terdiam.

"Ah, aku lupa harus membeli tisu gulung." Ujarnya, seraya berbalik badan dan pergi ke mini market lain. Secara tak sadar menghipnotis diri sendiri untuk melupakan pemandangan bahwa temannya berada disana, sedang bermain game layaknya introvert tanpa peduli dunia.

.

**Tambahan #2**

"Apa sih, Reihan? Kau tidak tahu betapa menyedihkannya kisah visual novel ini!"

"Bukan, bukan itu kak Juna!" Reihan balas menggebu-gebu, "kukira kak Juna mulai menyukai gadis nyata, jadi kupikir..."

"Apa salahnya dengan animasi 2D? Mereka lebih berkeperikemanusaan daripada gadis sesungguhnya." Dan Juna menjawab dengan semangat tak kalah hebat, diikuti bara api membara sebagai latar belakang. Membuat Reihan mundur perlahan, dua tangan terangkat ke depan sebagai isyarat internasional tanda menyerah. Juna mendengus, punggung disandarkan pada sofa empuk ruangan mereka belajar bersama, senyum tipis terulas di wajah penuh kelegaan, "aah...tapi kisah itu mengharukan sekali. Aku rasa aku tak bisa  _move on_  dari karakter Kaoru untuk beberapa hari..."

"Oh." Dirga Mahesa Wijaya, dipanggil Dirga atau si sipit kampret oleh Descya, menunjuk layar tv lebar 40 cm yang mempertontonkan iklan sebuah game **,**  " _developer game_ kesukaan kak Juna mengeluarkan game baru lo."

" _SERIUS?_ " dan Juna terpancing begitu saja, memandang iklan dari jarak sedekat mungkin dengan wajah berbinar layaknya anak kecil.

 _Dia melupakannya hanya dalam waktu dua menit!_  Reihan menangis.

Descya yang sedari tadi menonton tingkah laku konyol mereka, hanya bisa menghantamkan wajah ke meja dengan kekuatan maksimal, "aku ingin pulang..."


End file.
